


Темнота

by Eibhleann



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Character, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eibhleann/pseuds/Eibhleann
Summary: Т6-09. Слепой!Стайлз, слепота врожденная или временная, причины слепоты и степень АУ на усмотрения автора.





	Темнота

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение на других ресурсах: запрещено без согласия автора

Однажды, открывая глаза, Стайлз очутился в полной темноте.  
Это не было неожиданностью. Все к этому шло.  
На уроке Харриса, на том его подвиде, когда ученики смешивают реагенты, чтобы изучить реакции, Стайлз намеренно смешивал не то, что надо и совершенно неожиданно получил вполне качественный взрыв. Локальный, но очень яркий. Скотт успел отвернуться, а вот экспериментатору досталось по полной программе.  
Зрение угасало постепенно. Незаметно тускнели цвета, расплывались знакомые лица. Окулисты приписывали новые лекарства и процедуры, но честно предупреждали – результата может и не быть. Позитивных прогнозов не было, ухудшение зрения просто пытались остановить. Предлагали операцию и долгий курс реабилитации после нее. Но, опять же, процент успеха 50. А может и того меньше. Стайлз отказался.  
Сенсорная депривация слепых больше, чем глухих или немых, но Стайлз решил, что он справится с этим. В конце концов, есть тысячи профессий, где слепые могут реализовать себя. Композитор, к примеру. Или писатель… Да мало ли занятий!  
Поэтому Стайлз учился читать пальцами, запоминал окружающий мир и развивал слух, нюх и осязание. От собаки-поводыря он пытался отказаться наотрез. Зато помощь Скотта принимал с ожидаемым удовлетворением. МакКолл стал первым человеком, чье лицо Стайлз изучил пальцами. Эксперимент не был полным, потому что на то время Стилински еще видел.  
Также от Скотта была практическая польза с уроками - читал вслух учебники и задания, пытался решать задания, но быстро бросал занятие и записывал все, что говорил Стайлз. Перейти в специализированную школу Стилински не захотел. Это как признать, что ты – ущербный, инвалид. Стайлз себя таковым не считал, поэтому упорно продолжил ходить в обычную школу. К Харрису на занятия.  
Любознательность Стайлза не уменьшалась, а наоборот увеличилась. Частично ее кормили аудиокниги и диалоги в фильмах, познание нового мира и рассказы Скотта. Наводящими вопросами Стилиснки развил талант друга пересказывать увиденное так, как интересно самому Стайлзу, благо, что Скотт оказался болтуном. Да и подслушивание полицейских разговоров не утратило своей актуальности: то, что Стайлз не видел не значило, что он утратил навык. Поэтому об обнаруженной половинке трупа Стайлз узнал одним из первых, почти в то же время, что и копы. И поспешил поделиться радостью со Скоттом. Друг должен был счастлив принять участие в приключении.  
Робин – тот самый поводырь, от которого Стайлз безуспешно пытался отказаться – в кратчайшие сроки привел его к дому Скотта. Тот, конечно, попытался было отказаться, но кто отказывает Стайлзу Стилински?! Правильно, никто. (Лидия не отказывает, она – игнорирует).  
Но один момент Стайлз не учел. Робин был на редкость спокойной и умной собакой, совсем чуждой авантюризму своего хозяина, поэтому в лесу – особенно/даже в лесу – нашел старшего Стилински и сдал сына ему.  
\- Вот псина! – ругал его Стайлз. – Попробуй только сдать Скотта, кормить не буду.  
Такой пустячной угрозы пес не испугался, но и Скотта не сдал по каким-то своим собачьим соображениям. (Как считал сам Стайлз – это было духовное родство, как в стае). И то хорошо. Конечно, МакКолл считал иначе. Если бы он знал, что произойдет, то сам сдался бы шерифу Стилински однозначно, несмотря на все будущие наказания от матери, но, к счастью, он этого не знал. И пошел в лес, нашел половину трупа и был укушен волком. Стайлз был в восторге. Ну и что, что в Калифорнии уже шестьдесят лет нет волков? Это было настоящее приключение! Жизнь заиграла новыми красками.  
Особенно, когда в лесу они встретили мрачного незнакомца.  
\- Это частная территория, - Стайлз отметил голос. Хороший такой голос, низкий, с притаившейся угрозой и в то же время равнодушный.  
\- Кто это? – спросил он, когда они со Скоттом направлялись к дому МакКолла.  
\- Откуда я знаю? – пожал плечами друг.  
\- Так опиши его!  
\- Ну… высокий, мрачный, со щетиной, - начал перечислять Скотт. – Старше нас лет на шесть. Брюнет. В кожаной куртке. В общем, ничего интересного, - отмахнулся друг от неприятного воспоминания. - Лучше я тебе расскажу про Эллисон. Как жаль, что ты не видишь, она бы точно понравилась тебе.  
Но Стайлз не слушал в очередной раз повторенную историю про Арджент и ручку. Он понял, кем мог оказаться Скотт! Осталось провести один маленький эксперимент. А лучше несколько. На собак, на регенерацию, на слух, на запахи… Скотт не знал, какие планы на него строят, и продолжал рассказывать про новенькую.  
Эксперименты прошли успешно, Скотт поближе познакомился с Эллисон, «ничего интересного» оказался Дереком Хейлом. Жизнь определенно налаживалась.

2.  
Радостью в темной жизни Стайлза оставалась Лидия. Тогда, как остальные одевались в скучные цвета, красавица стала ярким пятном в его глазах. Ее-то Стилински видел всегда. Лидия была ориентиром в скучном темно-сером море. Той, кто сумела бы отправить Стайлза в спецшколу, но не сделала этого, оказала пусть незаметную, но поддержку – придавала силы жить дальше. И когда на танцах, она согласилась пойти с ним, а потом танцевать (!) Стайлз был самым счастливым парнем в Бейкон Хиллс.  
Питер Хейл определенно не помещался в счастливой картине мира. Особенно, когда напал на Лидию – Стайлз слышал ее сдавленный «ох» и стук тела о землю. Стилински кинулся к ней, под пальцами – теплая кожа и что-то влажное. Самообманом Стайлз никогда не занимался (Лидия не считается), поэтому понимал, что это кровь. Оставалось надеяться, что ничего жизненно важного не задето. Просто обильное кровотечение. В районе шеи. Мерзкий оборотень не дал даже позвонить в скорую. Пришлось набирать Джексона и рассказывать ему, где Лидия.  
Потом местный альфа увез Стайлза, угнав одну из машин на парковке. Когда машина остановилась и Питер приказал выходить, Стилински попытался определить, где они находятся. Шаги гулко отражались от стен, какое большое бетонное здание, с крышей или под землей. Заброшенный дом, может, подземная парковка…  
На пркиаз Питера отыскать Дерека по GPS телефона Скотта, Стайлз ответил смешком:  
\- Комп с клавиатурой для слепых?  
\- Напротив, - сухо ответил Питер. – От тебя требуется только логин и пароль.  
\- Мы друзья, но не настолько же! – попытался возмутиться Стайлз.  
\- Правда? – в голосе Питера сквозило искреннее любопытство. – Тогда… - он замахнулся и ударил Стайлза. Темные очки полетели на пол. Глаза со светлой, утратившей цвет радужкой, возмущенно уставились на Хейла.  
\- Нравится обижать слабых?  
\- Не люблю тратить время на уговоры.  
Стайлз процедил сквозь зубы – «Эллисон». Питер с ласковой заботой надел на недобровольного помощника очки.  
Выясни, что ему надо, альфа собрался уезжать. Тогда Стайлз задал самый глупый свой вопрос за вечер.  
\- Стайлз, - Питер Хейл говорил вкрадчиво. Казалось, что его голос идет откуда-то из Стайлза, сложно было сопротивляться навязываемой им мысли. Особенно, когда вокруг знакомая успокаивающая темнота. Стайлз как-то решил, что уж лучше темнота будет его успокаивать, если он должен прожить с ней остаток жизни.  
Стайлз не видел Питера, но предполагал, что у того плавные движения и томный взгляд. Он не был волком, каким его представляют, скорее кошкой или гадюкой, прокрадывающейся незаметно, прикидывающейся чем-то неопасным, а потом нападающей внезапно и неотвратимо. Одно движение, если оно вообще было бы. Чаще всего человек и сам не понимал, что попал в сети Питера, ему казалось, что он сам так думает.  
\- Стайлз, ты не будешь слепым, у оборотней нет физических недостатков.  
Это было заманчивое предложение. Стайлз обдумал эту мысль со всех сторон, ощущая, как рука Хейла сдавила собственное запястье, и сказал:  
\- Я не хочу быть таким, как вы.  
Не то, чтобы он не хотел вернуться в мир зрячих, но не… не Питер Хейл.

3.  
Стайлз сидел у себя в комнате, гладил по голове Робина – монотонные движения успокаивают любого – и думал. О своей судьбе думал. Скотт, как бы глупо это ни звучало, вырос, обзавелся девушкой, махнул рукой на лучшего друга. Стайлз его понимал, но менее горько от этого не становилось. Не был бы он слепым, имел побольше занятий, чтобы забить свое время до отказа и не думать. Хотя…  
Оборотни слышат лучше собак.  
Оборотни чувствуют запахи лучше собак.  
Слух и нюх. Но не зрение. Волки видят отвратительно, к тому же, у них монохромный взгляд на мир.  
Неожиданная идея пришла в голову к Стайлзу. Ему нужно улучшать слух и нюх, чтобы не быть таким ограниченным в своих действиях. А у оборотней эти свойства развиты отлично. Не каждый рождается со способностью ищейки, а это значит, что навыки можно развить.  
Подопытным оборотнем станет Скотт. На правах лучшего друга.  
Решено!  
Стайлз потянулся к телефону и набрал номер.  
\- Скотт?  
МакКолл неохотно отрывался от Эллисон или, что бывало чаще, взяв ее в охапку, ехал на встречу с другом на веселую тренировку волчьих способностей.  
Скотту предлагалось на выбор несколько растений, которые он должен был определить по запаху. Стайлз брал такую же пачку. Их привозила Эллисон, которой идея тренировок понравилась гораздо больше, чем Скотту.  
В итоге, Стайлз научился распознавать большинство растений на запах. «Можно заниматься народной медициной, - подумал Стайлз. – Только рецепты надо выучить». Эту мысль он высказал Скотту, а Эллисон притащила книгу своей бабушки с этими самими полезными мазями и настойками. Рецепты Скотту не понравились, Стайлз решил изучать их самостоятельно, осталось только уговорить прочесть все это вслух и записать на диктофон. МакКолл на уговоры быстро поддался, Арджент его поддержала.  
В итоге, они ушли наговаривать Стайлзу аудиокнигу. Оставив его одного. Тренировки заглохли на корню.  
Но это не значит, что Стайлз сдался. Или стал унывать! Не такой он человек. Вспомнив, что есть Дерек и присказку «попытка – не пытка», он направился к лесному дому в компании спокойного Робина. До чего флегматичная собака, даже на оборотней не реагирует! Тот же Скотт утверждал, что все собаки в ветклинике его боялись.  
Дерек казался дома и сам вышел навстречу. Помочь Стайлзу он поначалу отказывался, даже не выслушал до конца. Стайлзу Стилински еще никто не отказывал. И Дерек не стал исключением, на пятый день поняв, что мальчишка не отстанет.  
Дерек помогал лучше, чем постоянно отвлекающийся Скотт. К тому же, знал и неохотно рассказывал гораздо больше.  
Вместо того, чтобы сидеть у дома и обнюхивать травинки, они гуляли по лесу. Романтичные были бы прогулки – мужественный Дерек, немного беспомощный Стайлз и флегматичная собака. Парочкой они выглядели точно. В какой-то далекий восемнадцатый век так, вероятно, ходили на свидания. Но в просвещенный двадцать первый лесные прогулки были делом ничуть не романтичным. Тропинок не было, Стайлз под ноги не смотрел, а Робин не всегда успевал поддерживать хозяина. Поэтому Стайлз падал. Чаще всего на Дерека, который терпеливо – а вскоре не очень – помогал Стилински.  
В одну из таких прогулок, когда все травинки были перенюханы, а Дерек был настроен на беседу, Стайлз завел разговор о своей слепоте. Вернее той ее части, из-за которой он не видит лица Дерека. Странно как-то общаться с телом, поэтому Стайлз плавно подводил к тому, что…  
\- Ты хочешь руками ощупать лицо, чтобы «нарисовать мой портрет»? – перебил его речь Дерек.  
\- Да, - буркнул Стайлз. Он три часа готовился, а этот! Не разрешит, скорей всего.  
\- Хорошо, - ответил Дерек.  
Они дошли до поваленной колоды, уселись. Робин лег рядом. Стайлз с трепетом в руках приступил к действу. Все-таки, это не кто-нибудь, а Дерек. Хейл. Оборотень. Альфа. С большими клыками, мохнатыми бакенбардами и красными глазами. Полностью красными или только с красной радужкой?  
Колючие щеки. Тонкие губы. Резкие скулы. Напряг челюсти, стиснул зубы. Оно и понятно. У глаз маленькие морщинки. Прямой нос. Щеточки ресниц. Толстые брови. Высокий лоб. Жестковатые волосы.  
Стайлз дотрагивался кончиками пальцев до Дерека, дополняя его портрет. Линии выходили резкими, грубыми, но летящими. Не воздушно-легкими, а как росчерк стрелы. Хоп – и смерть. Или рана. Лицо приятное, но встретить такое на улице некомфортно. Первая мысль – бандит. Вторая тоже. А вот на третьей в романтичных или безрассудных особ появляются иные предположения.  
\- Так вот какой ты, Дерек Хейл, - пробормотал Стайлз и внезапно, сам удивившись, стремительно наклонился вперед и коснулся губами тонких губ Дерека. Руки лежали на щеках Хейла, поэтому Стайлз попал.  
Одно простое, легкое прикосновение. И Стайлз замечает то, что не ощущал раньше.  
Запах. Не зверь, как решил бы он раньше, а человек, простой и знакомый – мускус, пот, машинное масло, лес. Свобода.  
Звук. Низкий голос, когда злится – четко произносит «р», уверенное сердцебиение. Спокойствие.  
Осязание. Твердые мышцы, колючая щетина, теплые руки, шершавые ладони. Уверенность.  
И тогда Стайлз понимает, что видит Дерека очень четко и в то же время расплывчато. Знает, как Дерек должен выглядеть, и смотрит на него против солнца, глаза слезятся, и лицо Хейла расплывается. Но вокруг темно, чернота не становится лесом, только Дерек.  
Стайлз ничего не говорит, только продолжает смотреть. Зрение возвращалось, непонятно как и почему, но возвращалось.


End file.
